Maniac Mansion
by Sean O'Haire's Gurl
Summary: What will happen when wrestling superstars have to spend time in a mansion? One by one, things start to go horribly wrong! How? Well, you have to read it to find out. R/R Please? Thanks!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people nor the names in this story. Yes, I am fully aware that many of the people mentioned either are no longer affiliated with their respective companies, or left the sport all together. This story is being posted by request, and I must admit that it's pretty dated. With that being said, please enjoy. I'm working on a new story as I post this classic :)

To the Holder of the Golden Letter:

This is to cordially invite you to a once in a lifetime opportunity. Your attendance is being requested at: 753 Windsor Terrace. Empire, NY. This is a 5-day outing, so pack for the occasion. Meals, airfare and other expenses are included. By you receiving this letter, this means that you are attending. Your limo will arrive at your home a 3 days upon you receiving this invitation. All the details will be disclosed upon arrival. By the way, if you do resist, there is a small incentive that you should consider.

Your Host.

Orlando, FL

"What in the hell is this?" said A.J Styles, looking at his fellow TNA star, Christian Cage.

"I have no clue. I got the same one you did. I'm not sure what this is about." replied the guy known as Captain Charisma. "Besides, I don't think I'm even going. I don't even know who wrote this."

"Well, I tell you what." said Petey Williams, the captain of Team Canada. "If I have to go, you have to go. Hey guys? Did you get one of these too?"

"Nope." said Bobby Roode. "I didn't get one either" said Eric Young. Scott D'Amore, who was at the buffet cart, shook his head as he was shoveling complimentary mini muffins into his bag. As they were discussing the letter, Jeff Jarrett came storming in, slamming down his guitar case.

"Now, what in the hell is this about? Is this a rib, Styles?" "Nope", said A.J. "I wish that it was. We all got the same damn thing. Now, we can either ignore it, or wait for 3 days to arrive and go. Somehow, I think that no is not an option."

"What? I'm not going no damn where." said Monty Brown. "No one is going to make me go, and nothing is making any of you go. I say we find out who sent this, and go kick their ass!"

"Well, I'm not friggin goin'. I'm the king of this mountain, and what I say, goes. Ain't no golden Wily Wonka ticket gonna make me do something that I don't wanna do."

While Jeff was going through his usual tirade, a messenger came to the wrestlers with sealed yellow envelopes. As they received them, they opened them, and to much of their shock, they looked like they saw something that they didn't want to see. Christian kindly closed his envelope.

"Well, so much for going under protest, eh?" He said, as he looked at his fellow Canadian Petey.

" Eh. I don't know who this is, but from what I saw, and from what I see on all of your faces, I'm guessing that we have no choice but to go."

"Well, if you're going, Petey, then all of Team Canada is going, and that's final." yelled D'Amore.

"Nope. I have to go alone. It says that on my invitation. What's going on, Scott?"

"I don't know, but I'll check on it, okay. Don't go anywhere until I do." Scott scurried down the hall, leaving everyone standing there in a ball of confusion.

Stamford, CT

"What the fuck is this? I'm not doing it!" yelled Randy Orton. " Didn't we get enough of this in high school? I have better things to do."

"This is whack, man." replied John Cena. " I bet Hunter is behind this. Okay, I did go a bit too far by putting pink dye in his shampoo, but come on. A brother can forgive and forget. Right?"

"John? As much as I still want to kick your ass for that, it wasn't me. I got the same letter." Retorted HHH.

" Yeah. I did too. Come on, Levesque. You're up to something, aren't you?" asked Kurt Angle .

"Dammit. I didn't do it. Trust me on this. You all got one just like I did. And with another envelope. Come on. Tell me. You got it just like I did. So why would I do this? What do I have to gain? Besides, it's only 5 days. We all need the vacation." Shawn Michaels came walking in, holding the two envelopes in his hand.

"Who did this? That's all I want to know." He asked. " As soon as we find out, we'll kick their asses, Shawn. Don't worry about a thing." replied HHH, speaking to his best friend. Suddenly, HHH's phone rang. It was a voice he was all too familiar with.

"Hey, Kevin…yeah, I got one too…..so are you going?...well, yeah, we have no choice now do we?...okay. See you then."

"That was Nash, wasn't it, Paul?" asked Shawn. " No. It was the Tooth Fairy!" yelled Edge, coming up behind HHH. "What is all of this about?"

"Well, Kevin Nash got the same thing in Atlanta. Guys, we have no choice but to go to this thing. What can 5 days hurt?" said HHH

"It all depends on who's the guest of honor." said Randy.

"I guess we'll find out in a few days, now won't we?" said HHH.

These are the few wrestling superstars that received the mystery invitation. It was an offer that they would be stupid to refuse. They did not know who sent the invitation, but they do know that if they didn't want their secrets exposed, then they better start packing


	2. Welcome to the Empire

Disclaimer: Same as the first. Nothing changed, as far as I know.

3 Days Later

Empire, NY

The superstars entered the mansion. 3 Floors, 20 Bedrooms, 13 bathrooms, study, library, the works. Anything you can possibly see in a mansion. As the limos left the driveway, and the men entered the huge foyer , they saw each other. Some for the very first time, some for the first time in a very long time.

"So, this is the place, huh? Not too bad if you ask me." Said A.J. " I need to get me one of these."

"Right. Like TNA pays you that much money. I'm surprised you can afford that two bedroom shack you're in." said Randy as he was walking into the room

"Great. It's the WWE Golden Boy, Randy "I'm over because of my daddy" Orton." replied A.J, clicking photos of the place.

"Hey! We're better than you guys. Don't go away mad. Just go away!" yelled Petey. As Petey was walking towards Randy, he was blocked by HHH and HBK.

"Oh great. Now I'm being stopped by the crap….er…..kliq."

"Don't get your midget ass kicked."

"Hey! No beating up on the kids! Didn't I teach you guys anything?"

"Yo, Kev!"

"Hunter! Shawn! Come over here and meet the rest of the fellas."

All of the guys got aquatinted with each other. Some got along right off of the bat. Some, well did not. Monty and Orton kept their distance while Edge and Christian were talking to Petey.

"Hey, Jerkys! What about me?" Chris Jericho came out from one of the rooms, hugging Christian. "Wow. I'm glad you guys are here. I thought I was going to be alone."

"Hey Chris. I thought we would never see you again. I thought you left wrestling?"

"Nah. Just needed time off. But, why are we here? Did we do something to piss off some disgruntled fan?"

"No way, Dude." Said Edge. "But I guess we'll find out why we're here soon enough. As Edge was saying that, a tall butler came from the end of the hallway.

"Greetings, gentleman. My name is Hugo. These men will take your things to your rooms. You are to follow me into the dining room. Dinner is about to begin."

"Yo, Man!" Said Cena. "What are we doing here? "

"You will learn not to ask so many questions, Mr. Cena. You will all find out the answer in due time. Now, would you please follow me?"

The guys followed Hugo into this massive dining room, where there were rows and rows of food, candles and chairs. On the tables, there were place cards with everyone's name on it. The seating arrangements were a bit strange. Jeff was sitting in between Nash and Jericho, while Brown was right in the middle of HHH and Orton. As they were sitting down eating, and wondering who and why the hell were they brought here in the first place, The guest of honor was about to be revealed. When the shadowy figure was brought in to the room, everyone froze.

"What the hell? It's you!"

As everyone sat in shock, the person, Vince McMahon, came out to the table and had a seat at the head of it. HHH rolled his eyes, as Jarrett went to get up from the table.

"That's it. I'm the hell out of here! I don't need this shit."

"Jeff? You better have a seat if you know what's good for you. Thank you. For those who don't know me, I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Each and every one of you at one point in time either worked for me, or wanted to work for me, of told me to kiss your ass. Business is business. But, the reason why all of you are here is to seek a golden opportunity. You see, I know each and every one of you has a deep down hatred for me for whatever reason. Hell, one of you might have wished me dead."

"Whoa. I don't even know you. What does this have to do with me?" Asked Petey.

"Mr. Williams. It has a lot to do with you. You and I both know it. Let's not play stupid. Anyway, as I was saying…..oh yes. The reason. I have restructured my Last Will and Testament. This is where you guys come in. All you guys have to do, to get my fortune, is pull off the perfect crime, which is…..to kill me. You guys have 2 days to kill me, and 3 days to get out of here. By the way, the address on your invitations is false. That's not the address to this mansion. As a matter of fact, you have no idea where we are. We're not even in New York State. We are on one of my secret estates in an undisclosed location. Nothing out here for miles! You kill me, you get it all. You don't kill me, all the contents in each of your folders? They all go to the public, disgracing you and your families. Now, let the games begin.

"What? Vince? Is this a joke?"

"I'm afraid not, Hunter. You have the most to gain out of this. Well, I'm off. Good luck. Hahahahaha"

"Hold on! We'll pay you. We don't want to kill you."

"Pay me what, Monty? I'm already a billionaire. This is not about money. It's about control, greed. And from what I know of you, Mr. Superbowl, I would really reconsider things.

Vince left the Dining room, leaving a lot of questions, and a lot of suspicion. What is he hiding? What is Vince up to? Does he really thing some one is going to kill him? Well, either they do it, or have their secrets exposed. Vince doing blackmailing?

"Well, I for one can hand this envelope over to my wife. I'm not afraid of anything coming out." Said A.J.

"You never even opened your envelope. I would do that before I jump the gun." Said Jeff. A.J opened the envelope, and spilled out 2 tapes and pictures. One of them caught his attention and he immediately stuffed them back in the envelope.

"Omg! Anything but that. Okay. How many hours we have?"

"48 Exactly."

"This is like a fucked up game of Clue. What is this? Monty did it in the study with the pounce?"

"Not funny, Jarrett!"

"Ha-ha. I'm just saying. Well, I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you don't. We're gonna sleep in the Lounge and figure this entire thing out!"

What is there to figure out? 48 Hours to kill Vince. Simple, right? Who's gonna do the dirty deed? TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
